Wiper means of this type serve to wipe off excess mascara liquid when the applicator, especially a mascara brush, is withdrawn, so that an even, drip-free and clump-free application of the mascara liquid onto the eyelashes is ensured.
Another function of the wiper means consists of enclosing the rod in a sealing manner when the applicator is not in use, i.e., when the applicator with the rod is inserted in the container, in order to prevent the mascara liquid from leaking out. The diameter of the rod must accordingly be adapted to the diameter of the wiper means, with the diameter of the wiper means, in turn, needing to be adapted to the diameter of the applicator.